Full House Kiss  Fun In The Holidays
by yuucy
Summary: '"You're joking, right?" I asked Sei-kun.  He was just smiling at me in a weird Sei-like way and that was even worse than giving me an answer.' This is a MugixSei lemon.


**Fun in the holidays**

_Hey guys. This is a Full House Kiss fanfiction with the pairing MugixSei. I hope you like it._

_And also: This is fanfiction contains a lemon._

_"You're joking, right?" I asked Sei-kun._

_He was just smiling at me in a weird Sei-like way and that was even worse than giving me an answer._

But it all started pretty normal. The guys asked me to go on a trip with them since it were summer holidays. We wanted to visit one of Kazuya-kuns houses in the mountains.

Although it was a bit suspicious that we were invited so suddenly and without any reason it still was a lot of fun. It was too good to be true. Normally I'm not as lucky as

to have some peaceful days which I can fully enjoy. And just because of what I've just pointed out, this trip just _had_ to end in a bad way.

It all started with Kazuya-kun who got a call.

He had to leave and attend some kind of meeting. It seemed very important so I thought it was okay for him to leave earlier than us.

The next one to leave was Iori-kun. Although I was really sad I let him go.

There was some important business he had with his family so it couldn't be helped. But Iori-kun took the car to his family's house. I didn't worry that much about it 'though it felt kind of bad,

not knowing how to get back home.

But then Asaki-kun also had to leave because of some stuff at school. That guy had totally forgotten that he was supposed to attend extra classes during vacation! When he left I was talking with Sei-kun

in his room. Asaki-kun came in just when Sei-kun decided to hug me like I was his plush toy. I think he was kind of angry when he saw us - 'though I don't really know why- because he slammed the door behind himself and left.

But what he hadn't thought about was that the doors in this house locked automatically when they're closed. And neither I nor Sei-kun had a key.

He went to the door and tried to open it but of course it didn't work. "Sorry, it wont open" he said after trying for almost ten minutes.

He came over to the bed on which I was sitting and sat down next to me.

"You're joking, right?" I asked Sei-kun.

He was just smiling at me in a weird Sei-like way and that was even worse than giving me an answer.

"Well, at least we still have some food in here" he said while looking over to a small table. That's right; I was going to give Sei-kun and Asaki-kun their breakfast when Sei-kun stopped me.

"And Midou-kun also said that he'd be back in some days, so we wont be stuck here for too long" he said while giving me an angelic smile. It seemed like he wanted to comfort me by saying

these things, but I didn't really feel bad. It wasn't so bad to be alone with Sei-kun once in a while. But I couldn't really tell him something like that so I just kept quiet and nodded.

But then I noticed the beautiful piano in the room. I know it's kind of weird that I didn't notice it before but I was way to busy with handling Sei-kun.

"Sei-kun, can you please play the piano?" I wanted to hear a beautiful, calming melody right now. "Why don't you play it? I'd rather listen to you than playing myself." he answered and smiled devilish. "But I already told you, I don't know how to do that." Sometimes this guy was kind of confusing. He knew very well that he's the only one that can play the piano.

"Then how about I teach you?" And with that he dragged me to the piano sat down on the chair and positioned me in front of him on the chair.

Now I was sitting there between his legs and with my back leaning against him. His arms reached around me from behind and then he laid his hands on mine. "S-Sei-kun, what are you doing?"

"Since none of us really wants to play the piano right now, I thought it might be more fun if we did it together." he said and with that he started moving our fingers over the keys.

Although he said that "we" would play it was basically just him playing this instrument. But I didn't really mind it because it sounded wonderful. It was such a calm yet passionate sound that I was breathless for some moments. He moved my hands over the keys slower now and whispered: "See, you can play the piano". I could hear a smile out of his voice when he said that.

Now he started to repeat the same melody over and over again. It was quite difficult but after some minutes even I remembered it. So now he took his hands off of mine and I was playing this beautiful melody without his help. I turned my head around to see Sei-kuns face, but maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Because now our faces were just inches apart from each other and I started to realize how close he had been to me this whole time. I was also suddenly aware of his whole body that was pressing against mine

and his arms that he put around my waist.

Okay, Sei-kun and I have been in these kind of situations before and normally one of the guys would interrupt us. But now, for the first time, no one was here to ruin the mood.

"Mugi-chan..." he whispered quietly, sending chills down my spine. His lips were just one centimetre away from mine and I could feel his breath on my skin.

He was looking me directly into the eye like he was searching for something. But I was just lost in his wonderful brown eyes.

It could've stayed like that forever if I hadn't figured out that what we were doing right now was very embarrassing. And thus I started blushing a very deep shade of red.

But Sei-kun didn't care. He smiled at me devilish and brought his lips to mine _very_ slowly.

And then we kissed. I never thought of kissing Sei-kun but now it felt just ... right. We started very slow and gentle but after some time it got a little bit rougher. Sei-kun was pressing his lips on mine and he deepened the kiss. After some time we had to break apart to catch our breaths. But just some seconds later he captured my lips again only to kiss me even more passionate this time.

I could feel his tongue licking over my lips and as if it was a reflex my mouth opened. He slid his tongue into my mouth and - to my surprise - I could hear a quiet moan coming from him when our tongues touched.

I don't really know how and why but I suddenly found myself on a bed with Sei-kun on top of me. That was the moment when I was getting really nervous. Where was this leading? But I didn't have time to think about that because he was kissing me again in a way that should be forbidden. His hands were running up and down my sides, making me moan quietly too.

He must have heard that because now he was starting to kiss my neck. I was praying that he wouldn't leave any marks so that the other guys won't question me but of course he did.

When he was done with my neck he kissed my lips again, but this time in a very long and deep tongue-kiss. And that kiss really got me. It didn't matter anymore what he did to me, as long as he'd hold me like this forever. I was regretting the thought just some moments later, when Sei-kun started to undress me. Now this was really going too far. "Wait, Sei-kun..." "What's the matter?" he asked breathing heavily. He looked like he'd die if I said now that I want to stop and, to be true, I didn't really want to do so. I was just ... scared. I looked away from him, blushing lightly "Please, be gentle to me, okay?" He turned my face towards his and nodded. "Of course I will" he said grinning.

And with that he went on with taking of my clothes. He took of my pink top and my black lace-bra was shown. I could see his eyes widen. He didn't expect anything like this I guess. After he took off my pants too and was about to go on with my underwear I stopped him. "Oh come on, it's only fair if you undress too." Why did I say that? I don't really know, I just felt like doing it but now I had another problem.

Now a half-naked Sei-kun was sitting in front of me. I could clearly see that he had troubles holding himself back and was kind of worried what would come next. But wait... why did I even worry? Wouldn't it be much easier if I didn't think about it? So why not just try it? I'm sure Sei-kun also doesn't really think about it... so why not enjoy this a little bit...

It wasn't really hard for Sei-kun to take of my underwear but still he took his time. When he was done with my bra he started to massage my breasts. I decided that it would be best if his boxers were gone too. So I took them of brushing over his member and teasing him a little bit. When our underwear was fully gone he started to play around with my breasts again. First he licked over my left one making me shiver while massaging my right breast. He also took my nipple into his mouth sucking on it, making me moan loudly. "Oh, so you can also make this kind of sound?" he asked smirking. "Just wait, it's going to be the same for you too in some moments" I said seductively. Now that was too much for him. He pressed me down on the bed kissed me wildly and parted my legs. Before I could even try to protest or do anything he had already entered me. At first it was a little bit painful when he broke my hymen but after some time the pain was replaced by pleasure.

"A-are you okay?" He seemed to feel guilty and also worried.

I didn't answer. Instead I pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. He took that as a yes so we went on. We started at a slow, gentle pace. That already felt so good that I couldn't hold back anymore. I started moaning his name, begging him to go on faster and harder. And so he did.

We got faster and faster and I could already feel my climax coming. I didn't hold back anything and came for the first time. I screamed out his name in pleasure and I thought if one of the guys was in the house right now we'd definitely get in trouble.

I could hear Sei-kun panting above me. He was moaning my name loudly every time he thrust into me. I already had my second orgasm when he finally came. We both screamed each other's name. He took his member out of me and laid down to my left.

He hugged me and whispered "I love you"

"…I love you too…"

_Okay, now this was my first lemon so please be nice, okay? I'd also love to get a lot of reviews that help me to improve._


End file.
